Writing Our Own Story
by lymle300
Summary: Beacon is a highly prestigious academy, where people dream to go. But in this school, Social standings and wealth take precidence over everything. It is frowned upon, and nearly forbidden, to talk to others outside your class, unless you are given permission. How will Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake fight through the stigmas and dramas their loves bring? T for now, but wont always be.
1. Our Beginning

**Hey everyone! Now, if you were wondering about that new fic i was talking about, well here it is! I have quite a few ideas for this, so I am pumped and ready to get going. Also, I want to give a shout out to my friend Phoenix Commander, for his help in thinking up the idea, and possibly beta'ing and brainstorming with me in the future. Thanks so much bro, you're awesome! So, without further delay, lets get on with the first chapter of ****Writing Our Own Story.**

"Alright, you ready?"

"Yea, lets go, Yang."

Today was the start of their first year at Beacon. The highly revered school of hunters and huntresses. They touted this school as the pinnacle of honor and justice. Only ever gave insight to the nice side of the school. Not until they got there, however, did Yang and Ruby realize that this was not the flawless school they thought it to be. This was a school of social standings, and wealth. Where even your skills in battle were undermined by the hierarchy of social classes.

"So, first things first, we have to go to the orientation seminar. then, we get sorted into our classes, and get set up."

"sorted into our classes?"

"Oh, that's right, you weren't filled in because you were rushed in on such short notice. Well, I'll let you see for yourself in the orientation."

They entered the huge auditorium, which was now filled to the brim with new students.

"Welcome everyone! I am Professor Ozpin, and I am be the headmaster of this academy. I am very please to have all of you here with us this year. So lets get right into it."

The crowd went completely silent and waited for Ozpin to continue.

"Now, as I am sure you all know, you will all be separated into different classes. These lists that are showing on the screens shall designate everyone to their assigned classes. However, even though we have already sorted you all into your classes, you will all be required to show your skills in a test, to determine your best match for a partner."

"Wait, Yang. How do they already know our classes? What even are these classes?"

"You'll find out in a second."

Ozpin continued.

"You will all be given a few hours to take your bags to your rooms, and get prepared for your opening test. You will all notice that there are 3 classes that everyone belongs to. The first, is Bronze class, the next is Silver class, and the last is Gold class. You should all find what class you are in, and your room number, on this list. There is a chance for those in the lower classes to raise themselves, but it will not come easily. Now, I shall see all of you in a few hours. You are all dismissed."

"Come on, Ruby, I have been on the campus before, so I know where our room is at."

Yang led the way to their new dorm. It didn't take long to reach the Bronze class area, and to find their room.

"Well, here we are."

As the door swung open, the small room was opened to the two girls. While it was relatively clean, it still had some signs of dirt and chipped paint. The room was also very cramped, making it unlivable to any more than two people.

"Y'know, when I saw that this was a really prestigious school, and when I saw all those extravagant rooms, I was expecting nicer rooms."

"Oh, there are nicer rooms, but this is Bronze class. Bronze class is made for the lower class people. Those who never really had much, and the ones who are low on the social ladder."

"So we get stuck with this lousy ass room because we are poorer than some others here?"

"Its a messed up system, but yea, that's basically it. Our class also determines some of our actual classes, some of our available activities and commodities, and even what we can get for food on campus."

"Lets just get ready and get this test over with."

The two sisters made their way to the designated test area. It was a big open forest, but the particular starting area was on a cliff overlooking the treetops. There were many small metal plates that looked like launch pads of some sort.

"Alright, now that you all are here, we shall begin the examination. The goal is to make your way through the forest and find the items we set up for you. When you get into the forest, however, you must be partners with the first person who meets your eyes. When you collect your item, you must fight your way to the finish area. While the partner you find in the forest will most likely be your partner permanently, you will still not technically be partners yet. It will be about 3 or 4 days later when we determine your partners. Now, any questions?"

the crowd stayed silent, not a single answer to the question.

"Good, then lets begin."

One by one, the students on the pads began getting launched into the air. Ruby had been separated from Yang during the flight, but managed to land safely. She heard someone not too far from her, and headed in that direction. When she passed the tree ahead, her pale Grey eyes met with sky Blue. Her white hair matched her white and red vest/blouse combination, and bright white skirt.

_Whoa, who is this girl? I don't remember seeing her at the orientation. I'm sure I would have remembered that pure white hair, and those beautiful eyes. Wait, what am I thinking, I just met her I don't even know who she is yet._

"Well, I guess we are partners then. The name is Weiss Schnee. Heir the the Schnee fortune."

"Uhhh..."

"Are, you okay?"

"What? Oh, yea, I'm fine."

"You would be..."

"Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Well then Ruby, so long as you don't get in my way, I'm sure we can find our way out of this easily enough."

"What do you mean 'so long as I don't get in your way'?"

Weiss had already started ahead, so Ruby had to catch up. They walked in silence for most of the journey.

_Man, what was up with that? I just spaced out when I looked at her. Pull it together, Ruby, how could you be losing it over a girl you just met._

"There's a pack of Beowolves ahead, I don't think we can get passed them without a fight."

"Then lets get to it."

Ruby sprung out from the treeline, slicing the first few Beowolves near her. As the rest were noticing the sudden attack, they were taken out quickly by Weiss. As more started at them, they moved to defend themselves. They took many down, but they were still coming in droves.

"We have to make a run for it!"

Ruby, seeing an opening, went for a gap she saw. With a quick, elegant spin she tore through the strays in front of her, making an opening for her and Weiss to run.

"Lets go!"

They made their way to a big clearing where they saw many alters with different chess pieces on them.

"Alright, we got our piece, now lets find the finish area."

"Rubes!"

"Yang!"

Yang had ran up to where her sister had been. They recapped on all that had happened to each other on the way.

"Okay, Yang, we have our piece, time to go."

"Coming, Blake. Lets go finish the test then."

"Hey, I don't mean to trouble any small family reunion or anything, but that appears the be a Deathstalker coming this way, chasing some other students."

Weiss had pointed out the two who were being chased. The first, she recognized as her own roommate, Pyrrah Nikos. But she didn't know the other.

"We have to go help them!"

"Me and Weiss are going to do something, Yang!"

"Yang, lets just leave, we have our piece-"

"I don't care if this is some test we have to finish, I'm not leaving my little sis alone against that thing. If you wont help us, fine, whatever. But I am going to help them."

"Yang, wait. I, uh, damnit Yang."

Blake rushed in after Yang. With the combined effort of the 6, plus another two that had helped them halfway through, they were able to kill the Deathstalker and finish the test.

"Excellent job, everyone. you all did well. Now that you have completed your test, you can all go back to your rooms and relax. We will call you all together when we have the partners decided, and the teams made."

"Well, Ruby, It was a pleasure, I shall see you when we are assigned our teams."

"Are you sure? we couldn't go walk back to the dorms, or talk on the way to the cafeteria or anything like that?"

"Ruby, its not like we live in the same dorms, I am in the Gold class. Unless we are partnered with people of a different class, most people stay within their own. I'm sorry, Ruby, but that's just how it is."

"Oh, well, I guess I shouldn't keep you from your money, then."

"What? Wait, Ruby!"

Ruby had stormed off, not giving a second glance to Weiss. Yang went over to the confused Weiss to explain.

"Sorry about that, she has always been a bit, resentful to the rich and the powerful. We never had much, and she always saw the wealthy aristocrats just throwing their money away, and she couldn't stand it. Its nothing really personal, but its just how she is. I'll try talking to her, but I don't know how she will react."

"Look, just, tell her that I don't want any bad feelings between us, ok?"

"Sure."

With that, Yang had left. She had to say goodbye to Blake, as she was in the Silver class. Blake's past was a bit of a mystery to Yang, but somehow she was put in Silver.

"Come on, lets go Weiss."

"A-Alright Pyrrah."

"Come on, lets not get so worked up about her, I'm sure it will all work itself out."

Pyrrah took Weiss' arm and led her back to their dorm. It was Much better quality, being much bigger, and much more extravagant than any other. The door alone was a clean ivory white with a gold plate for the numbers.

"So, what are you going to do, Weiss?"

"I'm not sure, Pyrrah, I will just have to wait."

"Well, just remember that I'm always here if you need anything."

"Thanks Pyrrah. You have always been there for me, you're my best friend. If I ever needed help, you were always there. I'm not sure what I would ever do without you. Thanks for everything, Pyrrah."

"Thank you, Weiss. Um, Weiss, I have something I need to tell you-"

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you, but I just remembered I need to make a call to my parents. I should tell them about my partner. Ruby, she really is something, you know. Sorry about this."

"Oh, its, no problem. I'm going to go take a walk for a minute then..."

Pyrrah moved to the door.

"Pyrrah, are you alright?"

"What? Yea, yea, I'm alright."

"Are you sure? you seem a little off. Do you feel alright?"

"No, no. I'm completely alright, nothing wrong here."

Pyrrah rushed out the door, leaning against the other side once she got out. Her fake smile faded into her previous sad expression.

"Yea, everything's just fine..."

_a day and a half later_

"Hey Yang, you know that guy we helped in the Team Exam? I found out his name is Jaune Arc. He doesn't seem like anything special, but he is a nice person."

"Oh yea? Well, tell him he owes us."

"That's not right, Yang."

"I know, I'm messin with ya."

_knock knock_

"Who could that be?"

"Hello, I am looking for a ms. Rose."

"That's me. What do you need?"

"Ms. Schnee has requested some of your time."

"Oh, her. Fine, I'll go."

Ruby was lead to the beautiful Gold class area, which was leagues above the Bronze, and even the Silver. They came to a stop after two more hallways.

"Here we are. You may enter."

Ruby went through the big ivory doors of Weiss' room.

"Ah, good evening Ruby."

"Look, I know you're supposed to be my partner and all, but why did you call me here? What is it you wanted from me, to rub this all in my face?"

"No, nothing like that. Ever since the Team exams, I knew I needed to talk to you again. The girl who captivated me with her skills, her grace, her looks. I needed to talk the person who swept me off my feet from the first time I saw them. The one person who would finally allow me what I have wanted for years. I needed you, Ruby."

"What exactly do you need from me?"

"This may seem odd, but I wanted you to let me live with you."

"Wait, what? I mean, I don't even know you that well, I have to get to know you, this is going really fast."

"No, I mean, I want to stay in the Bronze class area with you. I have always wanted to know what its like to live in a lower class like most others. I always had whatever I wanted, but that. I mean, getting to be closer to you is definitely a nice perk, but I want to see the kinds of things happen in the lower class. But people aren't supposed to go to another class area."

"Uhhhhhh..."

"Please, please let me have this chance. I don't know anyone else that could help me do this. I don't know anyone else who would care enough to help me. I don't know anyone I like this way."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Ah, uh, nothing."

"Riiiiigght."

_This is great! She likes me herself and I don't have to be really awkward and ruin things with her!_

"Ruin things with me"

"Did I just think that out loud?"

"Yea, yea you did."

"Oh... Well, about the living with me thing, I will have to talk to Yang about that. But the other thing..."

"How about we talk about that over dinner sometime?"

"Oh yea. yea that would be great! Like a date? Or am I going to fast and thinking too big and screwing things up?"

"Maybe its a date, whatever you want it to be. I'll see you later, Ruby."

"Yea, bye."

_on Weiss' side of the door_

"I can't believe I was able to do that. I thought for sure I was gonna lose it."

_On Ruby's side of the door_

"Wow, I can't believe I just got asked out by the girl I'm going crazy over. And she's going to live with me, I cant wait to tell Ya-. Oh, fuck, what am I going to say to Yang."

_At Ruby's dorm_

"Don't worry, we'll be fine Blake."

"I don't know how you are so calm in these situations."

"That's one of the things that makes me cool and attractive, right?"

"I think your cocky-ass attitude also helps."

"As long as we don't tell anyone, and we are careful. No one will know that you are sneaking into the Bronze area to see me. Although I'm flattered that you would do so much for me."

"Well, I have to go, I'll see you later, Yang."

"See you later, babe."

Yang gave Blake a final long kiss before Blake crept out into the dark hallways. No one could know about their secret love, at least not yet. Not even Ruby knows about their relationship.

_I know I have told her that I really like her a few times, but I need to tell her HOW much I like her, like how much I actually love her. I hope she makes it back alright..._

**So how's the first chapter so far? I plan on going into more detail with later chapters, and I also plan on making more drama, like Pyrrah's feelings and drama between classes, and how no one is supposed to go outside of their classes. But for some reason, I can't shake the feeling that I didn't do too well with this as I have in the past. So I really need you guys to give some feedback. I kind of rushed this chapter, so it may show. So please, tell me what I could do better with this, and remember to follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**__


	2. Our Teams

Hey guys! Here is the 2nd chapter to this tale. Now we get to the part where they are a team, and things get interesting. Bigger and more obvious love interests and dramas, and more problems with those around them. Not a very big note this time, but here is the second chapter. P.S. Thanks alot to Phoenix Commander, for beta'ing for me and helping me think up these ideas.

* * *

><p>"Would all students, please make your way to the main auditorium at this time, thank you."<p>

The intercom's voice rang through the halls of the school. Today was to be the day they were assigned partners and teams. About 15 minutes after the announcement was made, Ozpin had began his speech.

"Good morning, everyone. Glad to see you all could make it. Now, today you shall all be assigned your partners, and teams. I shall announce partners now, and later in the day, the teams. If you could all step up to the boards, you shall see all your names listed. Find yours and find your partner."

"Good luck, Rubes."

"Thanks, Yang."

Ruby stepped up to the board, praying she got the partner she wanted.

_Please, for the love of god, please. Just let it be her._

Ruby went down the list, finding her name.

"Lets see here, Ruby, and... Ah! She is my partner!"

While Ruby celebrated being partnered with the one she wanted, her older sister found hers.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about, KittyCat."

"Yea, I guess you were right, Yang. But you know I couldn't help but worry."

Meanwhile, Weiss had been looking for her partner in the crowd, which wasn't exactly an easy feat.

_She has to be around here somewhere._

"Excuse me, Ms. Schnee..."

Back with Ruby, Yang and Blake.

"I wonder where she is. I know its crowded, but you'd think that we would have at least seen her somewhere."

As Ruby finished her statement, a taller, blonde woman with glasses approached the three.

"Excuse me, you are Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, correct?"

"Yes, that's us. Why what's going on?"

"Professor Ozpin would like to see you all in his office, your partner, Weiss Schnee is already there. I shall take you all to Mr. Ozpin now, if you'd like."

"Well, we don't exactly know our way around, so that would be nice Ms..."

"Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch. I am a teacher here at Beacon, and assistant to Professor Ozpin."

"Right, well, lead the way then."

* * *

><p>Though the crowd may have thinned out a bit since they started their search, it was still crowded. About 5 minutes later, they finally broke through the mass of people, and out of the auditorium. Another 5 minutes later, and the group had finally made their way to Ozpin's office.<p>

"Ah, Glynda, I see you were able to locate the other three. But might I ask, what took you so long?"

'I don't want to hear shit, Ozpin! I go to you 'Don't you think we should have a more organized way of doing this?' and you said 'Don't worry, I have it under control.' I turn my back for a second and you turn it into a riot. Not even a warning you asshole, so don't go giving me shit about 'what took you so long'!"

"Okay, Okay, Glynda settle down, I was joking. Anyways, now that you four are here, we have four more to wait on."

Time passed, about 30 minutes to be exact. Waiting on those other four to be found. They saw them come in one by one, at different times. First, Weiss' roommate and friend Pyrrah, whom Weiss greeted as she entered. Next, were two others, a boy and girl. They didn't know either of them, but assumed they were friends since the girl was clinging on to the boy quite a bit. Finally, after them, the last one to come in was, who Ruby recognized to be Jaune Arc.

"Good, now that everyone is here, we can begin. Why don't you all take a seat."

The eight promptly took a seat in the closest chair.

"Now, you are all most likely wondering why you are here. Well, no one knows, but most people answer that it's just to live life how you want"

While the students looked in confusion, Ozpin started lightly laughing to himself, only to earn a newspaper over his head from Glynda.

"And this is why I am his assistant. Someone needs to keep order in this place."

Ahem "Now, in all seriousness, you are all here because of a peculiar situation we have with you all. Conveniently, most of the students who were partnered were all in the same class. Making it easy on us. However, because of the diversity of your teams. We are appointing you as two teams. The first is team RWBY, consisting of Ruby Rose as team leader, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The other, is team JNPR, consisting of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos and Lie Ren. Don't ask why we are going by his last name, not his first."

Another slap of the newspaper from Glynda.

"Ow! Alright, I get it, no more jokes!" Ozpin said. "Anyway. The reason you all were to be teamed together before anyone else is because of the separations in your classes. You all have at least one of each class in your team, which poses a bit of a problem for boarding purposes. Normally, we would just have everyone stay in the rooms they already have, but because of where you all are staying, we have decided to change you all to the Silver class, and put you in two rooms, one for each team."

They were all shocked about this news, except for Nora, who was spacing out like usual.

"You eight will be excused from the team announcements if you wish not to attend it. You all will be excused from classes this afternoon to take time and move your things to your new rooms. Thank you for your cooperation, you are all dismissed."

The eight left the room without another word; still trying to process what was just said to them.

"We are all in the same class now."

"The same rooms."

Yang was about to burst, when she pulled Blake to the side where the rest couldn't see them, twirling her around in happiness.

"This should get interesting."

"What makes you say that, Weiss?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Okay, if you say so..." Ruby said with a hint of doubt.

The awkward silence sat until they went separate ways to get their belongings from their rooms.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Ozpin's office<em>

"Hey, Ozpin, did you ever tell them what the room numbers were?"

"Ah damn, I knew I forgot something."

"Fucking Hell Ozpin! Now I have to go track them all down again, and they aren't just in one room this time!"

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

"So, this is our new room, huh?" Ruby questioned.

"Hey Ruby, look, we are right across the hall from you guys." Jaune said from across the hall.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Come on, Jaune, we might as well start putting the stuff away now, you know those girls wont be helping us. Well, maybe Pyrrah, but definitely not Nora."

"Right, I'll be right there Ren! I got to go, see you later."

Thump!

"Don't worry, Weiss! We may not be roommates anymore, but I'm still your friend, I will always remember you!"

"Jeez. Pyrrah, our rooms are right across the hall from each other's. You didn't need to tackle me."

"I know, it's so far. But don't cry, Weiss, I will be here for you."

"You're the one crying, not me."

After the two teams finished setting up their rooms, they decided on turning in early for the night. Before they actually went to sleep, however, Ruby had to talk with Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss."

"Yea?"

"So, it looks like you got to see how things are for normal people after all, huh?"

"Yea, and I have you to thank for it, Ruby."

"So... Do you think we should keep this whole thing of us going out on dates to just us for now?"

"Wait, what I, uh, us, going, out, how, we are, what? I can't believe this is going so fast. Ugh, I'm getting so flustered."

"hehe, and I thought I got flustered by these kinds of things. But we are, kinda, dating, right?"

"Um, well, if you want to then, I don't see why not. But I'm not very good with these kinds of things."

"I'm sure we can figure it out. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Our friendship could get ruined and we could trouble our teammates and split up and not be together anymore..."

"Stop being so negative, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yea, yea you're right. Well, goodnight, Ruby."

Weiss leaned over to give Ruby a small kiss on her cheek, before laying back down on her bed to sleep off her nerves.

Ruby went to her own bed, silently laying, thinking about that day.

* * *

><p>The next day, the two teams decided that it would be better them to go to their classes together. Ruby and Weiss had their first three classes with Jaune and Pyrrah (Who nearly fainted at hearing that she wouldn't be separated from Weiss by anymore than just 2 doors and a hallway). Blake and Yang had their first three classes, however, with Nora and Ren. Their last three classes of the day, they all had together.<p>

The first two classes of the day went normally for both groups, with Pyrrah clinging close to Weiss, making a certain Ruby feel a little jealous, and Jaune being his normal awkward self. On their way to third period however, a few classmates just had to ask them a question.

"Hey, Weiss. Is it true that you and Pyrrah are going out? We always see you two together, sometimes you are holding hands, and other times you have your arms linked. What's goin on?"

_Ruby teeming with jealousy as Weiss leans in close and whispers, gaining a sinister nod from Ruby in the background._

"Oh, no no no. Me and Weiss don't have anything-"

Weiss had put her arms around Pyrrah, leaning into her.

"Come on, Pyrrah, you don't have to be shy in public. But I do find it really cute when you get so clammed up, hehe."

Weiss planted a kiss on Pyrrah's cheek, causing all the girls watching them to go giddy with excitement, while Pyrrah sat stunned by what had just transpired.

"W-wwwww what was t-tt that about W-ww Weiss?"

"Oh, Weiss, I didn't know you had such a daring side to you! But you and Pyrrah, together? I'm so shocked!"

Ruby finished her statement with an evil grin, looking straight at Pyrrah, who gave the exact response Ruby was hoping for.

"What, we, no, we arent together, no, we aren't, doing anything like that, no, who, what , wha, huh?"

Pyrrah promptly fainted at the sudden shock. While Ruby almost busted a gut laughing, and Weiss was trying to hold back her own laughter, while scolding herself for doing something so horrible to Pyrrah. But she was still a little confused as to why she reacted like she did.

After they woke Pyrrah up and finished their third class, they met up with the other group of four, going for lunch break together.

"Well, its nice to see that you and Weiss, are getting along well." Yang said.

"Thanks, Yang. I was kinda nervous when I found out we were partners."

"Yea, seems like it..."

Blake took notice of how much Yang was staring at Ruby when she was looking away.

"Yang, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Blake asked with a worried look.

"Oh, no, I'm cool Blake. You know I'm a cool guy."

"Well then Mr. Cool Guy, why do you keep staring at your sister."

"Oh, no reason, really. I just hope anything doesn't hurt her. Say, maybe a White haired rich girl."

"Yang, I know you are just watching out for your sister, but they really like each other, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Yang had turned away to mumble to herself.

"That's kind of what worries me".

"What was that, Yang?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Oh, okay then. If you say so..." Blake had been pretty doubtful that it had just been nothing.

The sound of the intercom started up suddenly.

"Would teams RWBY and JNPR, please come to Professor Ozpin's office. Teams RWBY and JNPR, please come to Professor Ozpin's office. Thank you."

"What could he possibly want?"

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes later, In Ozpin's office.<em>

"Glad to see you all could make it. How has your first day as teams been?"

The eight all kind of mumbled at the same time, but it was all mainly them saying that it was okay and normal.

"Good, now I know that we said we sorted this all out with the whole 'Being in different classes and having to move' thing yesterday, but it appears we have another problem. This concerns all of you, since you are all friends with Ms. Rose and Ms. Long. But I would like to ask if we could talk to them privately."

The other six complied and gave them some privacy, leaving the room.

"What's wrong?"

"We, recently got message that there was an incident involving some personal matters. Um, this is, a little difficult for me to tell you two, but I think you should know. You are both very well acquainted with your Uncle Qrow, correct?"

"Yea, why? What's going on?"

"Well, as you know, he is a very powerful hunter. One who couldn't be beaten easily. Well, it pains me to have to tell you two this, but he was checked into the hospital yesterday. His condition is stable for now, but they are keeping a close eye on him."

"What happened to Uncle Qrow?!"

"We believe he was attacked. Now, it doesn't seem likely that he would be beaten by just anyone. We think that he was attacked with something, which we have never encountered before. He couldn't remember a thing of what happened, so he couldn't tell us anything about the attack. But, there is more... He also had a note left on him. You should read this."

Ozpin handed Yang the note left with Qrow. She started reading it out loud.

"Your castles of glass shall soon fall, starting with your greatest hunters."

Ozpin started again, after Yang finished reading the cryptic note.

"We don't have many ideas on who might have left this note, but the biggest suspects are the White Fang, for obvious reasons. We are still looking into how this happened, but you will be informed as soon as we get new information. Again, I am sorry for you to have to go through this. This is a very secure campus, but please, be very careful. We don't know who this is, or what they are willing to do. Stay safe, and I will keep in touch, you two should get some rest. Try to take your mind off this for now."

When Ruby and Yang entered their room, they had to explain their worried looks to their teammates.

"What happened, are you two alright?"

Ruby ran into the arm of Weiss, crying and trying to explain her story at the same time. Weiss tried comforting her, but it was still about another hour before she calmed down enough to fall asleep. She asked Weiss to stay with her while she slept, to help her stay asleep, to which Weiss agreed. While Yang lay with Blake at the other side of the room.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I think I'll be fine, but I'm worried for Ruby. Uncle Qrow was really close to her."

"Well, she has Weiss. I'm sure Ruby will be okay, she is a strong girl."

"I remember when Ruby and I were little, and she always had me sleep with her when she was scared. And I always told her that her big sis would always be there to fight the scary things away. Sometimes I wish she would be like she used to, and ask me to stay with her to protect her. "

"You were her big sister, you were always there when she needed you, but now she's grown up, and she has Weiss. You don't need to protect her anymore."

"Maybe you're right. But I still wouldn't let anything or anyone touch my little Ruby. I couldn't."

"Lets get some sleep, we have another long day ahead of us."

"yea, lets get some sleep..."

* * *

><p>So there is chapter 2. I was really debating with myself on how I should make this chapter. I wanted to create the teams, but still advance the storyline. So, poof, I added that semi-cliffhanger. What happened to Qrow? Who is going after Vale this time? What love triangles are really going to surface? Stay tuned to find out! And while you're at it, please followfav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!


End file.
